rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale AU
Cross Between Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel Sneaking Out: He wasn’t supposed to be out – he knew this very well. But he couldn’t resist the temptation after hearing of a “ball” in a low mutter from his father, with complaints about safety in another undertone. Despite the danger and obvious trouble he would be in if he were found out, he desperately wanted to go. He’d never been to a ball. And he had a slightly vague idea of what it was… After much arguing with himself, here he was – a map taken from a book in his hand and wearing a suit borrowed from his father’s closet. And his father wouldn’t know… every night, he would leave on his regular nightly excursion. Berin would go to the ball, just to see, and then he’d be home before his father found out. There was plenty of time. Nervously adjusting his too-long jacket sleeves, he checked his map again before finally coming to a stop. He wasn’t quite sure what the place was called, but… it was far larger than he imagined. Light poured from the windows, raining over a sporadic line of people entering the building. Swallowing hard, he looked over the scene. He really hadn’t expected the magnitude of it all… But he had already come too far to stop now. With a deep breath, he walked towards the entrance. And then stopped. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now, watching as people entered – and some of them gave him strange looks – until someone tapped his shoulder. Berin nearly jumped out of his skin at first, calming once he got a better look at the girl. Not dangerous… well, unless provoked, he supposed. “You look very lost,” she said very simply before he had the chance to question. “I-um…” Well, she didn’t sound rude at least. “A little… I’ve never been to one of these before,” he admitted. “Ah…” she gave a wide smile. “It’s simple enough. Come on, I’ll show you in; but I’ll warn you, you’re on your own afterwards. I have a boyfriend and am very keen to dance with him, you see.” She had begun to walk as she talked, and Berin had to remember to nod politely while he tried to keep up with her. It took a few nods and agreements on his part, as she continued to babble – first it was about the music for the night, then had he come alone, this being his first time attending and all, and had he met the prince yet? The answer to her question had been a no, and then she was off about how he simply had to meet him. As promised, she escorted him inside, and after a brief introduction with her boyfriend – an equally nice character by the name of Charles – he was on his own. Berin didn’t mind in the slightest. There was so much to see, to hear, all of it more amazing than he could’ve dreamed. The music alone, the way it delicately moved through the air, as if that was what carried the dancers across the floor in gorgeous, swirling arcs. With a slight twinge of regret, he wished he had brought his sketch paper, fingers already itching to capture the sight. Though he knew it wouldn’t do it justice – the colors alone were too vivid for charcoal, and he had used the last of his paint on a landscape – everything was far too real. Wandering around the edge of the room, he took every opportunity to observe and take in everything, having to politely decline a few offers to dance. Not that there was anything wrong with the people who asked, he just couldn’t dance and wouldn’t admit to it. So, as he wandered, he found himself faced with a long table filled with food; there didn’t appear to be any sort of line, people walking up anywhere they pleased. A group of people nudged him a bit closer, to the extent that stopping would look odd, so he didn’t. And stared awkwardly at the table when he came to a stop before it. He seemed to be on the side with pastries he only saw once a year, some he’d never seen at all. But with the current company, he only snatched one before making a quick escape. He was on a balcony and very distracted when he stopped, aware but still not as he absent-mindedly nibbled the shortbread cookie while processing. As lovely as it was, he wasn’t… was the dancing and music and food all there was to it? Inspiring, but he could easily imagine it getting a bit dull after a while. While he thought, he popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth with a quick movement, listening to the music and laughter and low buzz of talk while he savored the sweet taste on his tongue. He still wasn’t ready to go home just yet; he was going to go back and commit each sight to memory so he might be able to draw it later. He turned, intent on walking back, but taken completely by surprise when he ran into someone – and nearly knocked himself backwards. It was almost like running into a wall. Stunned, then panicked, Berin quickly righted himself, face burning. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to – run… into you, I just didn’t see you or a-anything…” The man looked startled for just a moment before smiling and giving Berin no chance to reflect on how stupid he sounded. “No, it’s fine. You’re fine.” He gave a quick cough. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.” Pausing, Berin simply stared, burning sensation more and more prominent – he was… apologizing… and did he have freckles…? Wait, he was staring. “You didn’t,” he immediately blurted out. “I mean… sort of, but I was the one who ran into you-“ His face was on fire, and he clamped his mouth shut before he could possibly embarrass himself more. However, the man seemed completely at ease, chuckling even. It was a bit distracting. “What’s your name?” “B-Berin.” “Nice to meet you,” he shook Berin’s limp hand. “I’m Correnten.” The name was familiar, but why… Berin’s eyes traveled to the man’s head – oh. Oh. That was why. Well, Berin was making quite the fool of himself in front of the prince, then. “You can just call me Correnten…” he must have noted Berin’s expression. “It’s easier and less… I dunno, stuffy.” Though Correnten-the prince-''his'' shrug was nonchalant, Berin was still extremely nervous as he nodded. “A-alright…” He wasn’t sure he would, though. His hesitance went without comment. “So anyway, Berin, how about a compromise; we forgive each other with a dance?” He paused. “That sounded very weird, forget that – would you like to dance with me?” “I-I, um… I don’t know how to dance.” Calm. Calm, he was perfectly calm. It was ridiculous to think he was anything but calm. It wasn’t at all incredibly embarrassing he actually said that, out loud, to… He was very much in trouble. However, Cor-he simply shrugged. “That’s fine, I’m not too good at it anyway. But if you’re interested, I could attempt to show you how with my, erm… expertise?” With the grin on Correnten’s face and the tone in his voice, Berin couldn’t help but give a laugh. And quickly slap a hand over his mouth. Well… “A-alright then, I guess…” Beaming, Correnten proffered his arm, and once Berin took it, walked him to the dance floor. After a brief lesson, a few pointers, and several horribly embarrassing moments when he accidentally stepped on Correnten’s foot, Berin finally seemed to be getting the hang of it. Though he still messed up now and then… if nothing else, it distracted him from how close he was to Correnten. And how he was very much okay with that, despite everything. “So, where are you from?” Correnten drew his attention back from his feet. “A-around this area,” Berin winced at how silly that sounded, very nearly tripping himself up. However, he was breaking enough rules already… he couldn’t add another. “Really?” He didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “I’ve never seen you around before.” “I, uh… d-don’t get out that much…” he was hesitating far more for his taste, frowning internally. Either he sounded ridiculous or completely insane, and he at least hoped it wasn’t the second. “Ah, I see…” He didn’t sound like he thought either… “Well I’m glad you came, then. What made you decide to come this time?” Berin gave a slight shrug. “I’ve only read about these, and I wanted to see one…” “Is it living up to your expectations?” Pausing for a moment, Berin allowed his gaze to wander while he thought for a moment. “It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be…” Then he shrugged, eyes returning to Correnten. “It’s amazing, but… I honestly think it would get a little boring the more you attend them.” Correnten’s grin seemed to flash as bright as the crystal chandelier above them. “It does, but it helps finding a fun and interesting person to spend the time with…” Was… was that meant to be about him? Though he wasn’t sure, his face started to burn all the same. “I believe you’re right, it does.” “Would you allow me to be that person for you?” Maybe it was. Face burning, every second he paused feeling like a year, Berin smiled again. “Well yeah, I mean it’d be a little weird to stop now wouldn’t it?” Correnten laughed. “That’s a very good point. I’m glad we feel the same.” All Berin could do was give a nervous sort of laugh. He had no idea what to say – nothing in his books really prepared him much for actual conversation… birds and animals were only so good at discussion, and it was different when talking to his father. Thankfully, Correnten didn’t seem to have that problem… “So, if you don’t dance, what do you do for fun?” “I, um…” he hadn’t realized how boring his entire day seemed until then. “I draw, and sometimes I paint… and read. I suppose those are the most interesting things…” “You’re doing a wonderful job of being interesting, don’t worry about that,” he gave that knee-weakening grin again. “So, an artist, huh? What do you draw? Do you draw anything from the books you read?” “S-sometimes… only if I have a clear image of it in my mind. Mostly I just draw animals… plants, trees, things like that. Sometimes people…” “I see… what’s your favorite thing to draw, then?” Berin had to think for a moment. “Faces. I like how expressive they are…” “Yeah? Do you draw anyone in specific, or do you make people up?” “I make them up… I don’t see a whole lot of people usually.” “Oh? Why not?” Berin faltered slightly, not sure if it was okay to say… but what harm could it do? “I’m not actually supposed to be here… or out at all… I snuck out.” Correnten seemed to be in thought as he nodded. “Well, I can’t say I’m not glad that you did… I hope you know you’re doing a fantastic job of being completely mysterious.” “Oh, uh…” Berin’s face started to burn again. “Thank you…?” Correnten was still grinning. “You’re welcome.” Berin could feel his face getting redder, especially as Correnten kept watching him intently while he thought. Did he do something…? Somewhat thankfully, the song ended, saving Berin from awkward silence. Slightly, at least, as he took a step away while biting his bottom lip nervously. Trying to decide what was the proper thing to do or say now. “Would you like to go for a walk with me?” Correnten proffered his hand, and Berin found it far too difficult to not take his hand. “I- yes.” He tried to ignore his clumsy words, chewing on his lower lip once more while he allowed Correnten to lead him off the dance floor. There was no reason to be nervous, really, it wasn’t as if anything Correnten did was at all threatening up until this point… yet for any myriad of reasons, he was still nervous. As they walked towards a wide doorway that led outside, they were stopped by two people. Who were very – skies, how underdressed was he? “Hello,” the lady said with a bright smile that reminded him of Correnten’s, fixing her eyes on him. “How is the party?” “I-it’s lovely,” Berin wasn’t entirely sure how effective his smile was through his nervousness. He hadn’t realized how out of place he would feel at this… Though he also hadn’t expected this much interaction with other people. “Mother, this is Berin; this is his first time attending a dance, so I’ve been showing him around.” His… this was getting better and better. The man with her must have been Correnten’s father; maybe his embarrassment wasn’t noticeable at all? Not that he could tell from their expressions… His mother didn’t react much beyond a knowing nod. “Ah, I see… well I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Berin; it’s nice to meet you.” “I-I am, yes,” Berin nodded. “It’s nice to meet you too…” They didn’t lose their smiles as they left to mingle with the rest of the guests, Correnten wasting no time in continuing to escort him out the door. “I think they like you.” “Th-they do?” He couldn’t quite tell if this was just to make him feel better or genuine; he could only guess it was genuine. “Yeah. You did great, no need to be nervous…” Though he nodded, Berin wasn’t completely sure; he was still completely out of place. But he supposed if Correnten didn’t find it too weird, it wasn’t such a bad thing. “Thanks…” He completely lost track of time, too invested in the conversation Correnten struck up about books to notice it was getting late. Until the clock interrupted his thoughts, reminding him – oh skies, he’d lost track of time. He wasn’t late yet, but it was getting close; there was no guarantee his father hadn’t returned earlier than normal. Unusual, yes, but that didn’t change the fact that he was here instead. “I-I have to go, I’m sorry…” He started to move away; with any luck, his father would still be gone and he wouldn’t have to explain his absence. “Wait,” Correnten touched his arm, and Berin stopped. “Can I see you again?” Berin hesitated. If nothing else, he wanted to… but that meant sneaking out again, and sneaking out was difficult. “Tomorrow at six…? There’s this restaurant I’ve been wanting to try called the Nightingale… You’re not obligated or anything, but I’d be honored if you would join me.” Well… he did want to see Correnten again. “I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to, but I’ll try…” Despite his feeble-at-best answer, Correnten smiled. “Great!” Before Berin had the chance to say something, or attempt to, Correnten pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Completely stunning him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then… hopefully.” Berin was still too stunned to do much more than nod dumbly. “Y-yeah… see you tomorrow…” He was still slightly dazed as he walked away, unable to keep himself from looking back a few times. Only when he was out of view did he realize how ridiculous he must’ve looked. Great… He tried to ignore the burning in his face and focus on getting home. Which wasn’t entirely effective… he could still feel the ghost of Correnten’s lips on his cheek, resisting the urge to touch his face and lose the feeling. Speeding up, he broke into a run as he got closer to home, slipping back inside and relieved to find his father wasn’t home yet. As he got ready for bed to complete his lie, however, he couldn’t help but go back to his memories of the night, of Correnten. He bit his lower lip. Up close, Correnten smelled like pine… Drawing: Berin carefully drew each line, following the contours of Correnten’s face, slightly smudging a line across Correnten’s jaw with a fingertip and biting his lip as he drew the eyes… comparing his work against Correnten himself. It was only a portrait, but he wanted it to be perfect - even if all he had was charcoal. Skies, if only he could draw in color… It couldn’t possibly compare, but he wanted to all the same. “Is it done?” Correnten was grinning and Berin’s mouth went dry. “Almost, yes,” he quickly looked back at his drawing, fixed details and shaded, then checked again… it wasn’t perfect, but under the circumstances it would do. “Done.” Nervously, he put the charcoal down before handing Correnten the drawing. He pretended to be very interested in wiping the charcoal off his fingers while Correnten stared at the paper. “Wow.” “Y-yeah, it’s not that great-” “What are you talking about, this is incredible.” Berin froze. “Really…?” “Yeah, this is… you’ve never had an actual class?” “No…” “Great skies… you’re amazing at it.” He smiled. “Thanks,” Berin couldn’t keep the smile or the blush off his face. “You can keep that if you want…” Correnten blinked, and his smile grew. “Really…?" Berin nodded. "Thank you, Berin, I love it.” Caught: He shouldn’t have been out, at least not in his father’s red shoes; he knew he shouldn’t. it had just rained, the mud splattering across the silken material as he ran – he would have to hide them from his father. Clean them later and slip them back in the wardrobe where they belonged. Once he could, he quickly ran across the damp, but considerably cleaner, moss and grass that was illuminated by the light of the full moon. A slight respite from the mud. Heart pounding, he practically flew across the side yard, only slightly careful while climbing up the tree to his window so he didn’t rip anything. Then he ghosted into his room, immediately throwing off his shoes and suit, hiding them in the box he kept hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk. Only then did he realize he’d lost one of the shoes. Fantastic… he’d have to find it later, right now he had no time. Hastily, he pulled on clean clothes. He was just about to jump into bed, pretend he’d been there the whole time, when he heard something downstairs. Listening, Berin froze. There was a pause, another rustle, then another pause. “Berin.” Swallowing hard, Berin contemplated not answering at all and following through with pretending. “Berin, I know you’re still awake.” So much for that. “Yes father?” Berin tried hard to not let his voice waver or betray his fear. “Come downstairs, please.” Heart pounding, Berin remained frozen for a second before convincing himself to turn and walk to the door, slightly terrified as he unlocked it and walked downstairs. It wasn’t as if he knew, right? His father was silent as he padded into the living room; Berin didn’t have to try to act confused while he stopped at the edge of the nearly threadbare gold silk rug. “Yes?” “What are you doing still up?” His father had his back turned, appearing to be looking at something. Berin couldn’t see what, and he certainly couldn’t decipher his father’s tone. “I was reading and lost track of time…” There was a tense silence that Berin didn’t dare break. “Don’t lie to me, Berin, I know you were at the palace; what in the names of the stars were you doing there?! You know it’s dangerous!” As he spoke, he turned, holding up the red shoe he lost for Berin to see. Blood draining from his face, Berin didn’t even know what to say – how did his father ever find out…? How did he know? Most importantly, what was Berin going to do now… “I-I’m sorry, I just… N-nothing bad happened, all I w-wanted was to see just once… it was just one time…” that was a lie, but he couldn’t risk more than he already had. “''Damnit'', Berin!” his father threw down the shoe, making Berin jump, and put his hand to his forehead. After a frustrated sigh, there was another silence Berin was afraid to break. “We’re moving again.” Despite his father’s calmer tone, Berin’s heart stopped. Moving away meant leaving Correnten and never seeing him again. “''No'', father, please! I like it here, I don’t want to move again; it was just the once, I swear, please don’t make me leave…” “We’re leaving, and that’s final.” With that, his father made for the stairs. “I won’t!” Berin stopped him, only slightly nervous by the look his father gave him. “I’m nineteen, now!” His father’s grip on the bannister tightened. “''Excuse me''? And what is that supposed to mean?” “I’m old enough, I don’t have to do what you say; I won’t go with you!” “I am your father!” “I won’t go with you, I don’t want to!” The look on his father’s face was terrifying. “''Yes you will go''.” Almost without warning, Berin swayed slightly, feeling incredibly tired and trying to make sense of what was happening; he couldn’t. the feeling only grew until his legs gave out, instinctively grabbing hold of a side table and dragging it to the ground with him, a heavy thud mingling with shattering glass. Though he only had a moment to see the glass, stretching across the floor like stars, he could still hear his father. “This is for your own good, Berin. I won’t let them take you from me…” Everything slipped into darkness. Kinda a Modern Spin on Rapunzel Small Talk: “You only ever talk about your father… what about your mother?” “Oh… I don’t know,” Berin admitted, shrugging lightly. “My father never speaks of her, and I don’t remember her.” “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” “It’s alright.” Correnten was silent for a bit, pressing his lips together while he thought. “You don’t mind, do you? Talking about it?” “I don’t, no.” “Okay… I guess I was just wondering if you wanted to know. I mean, I don’t know anything, but I’ll help you find out if you want.” “Oh… th-thank you, I… I do want to, but I’ve tried, and he won’t tell me…” “Well maybe there’s a way to find out without him. There must be something somewhere that will tell you.” Berin tried for a smile, but he very much wasn’t sure. “I hope so…” “You’ll find it,” Correnten gave a decisive nod, smiling back. “Absolutely will. I’ll make sure of it.” Another Version: “F-father-” Berin’s heart stopped, practically his worse fear realized; his father finding him outside. Far from home. With someone. There was a dark look in his father’s already dark eyes. “What are you doing here, Berin.” The eyes narrowed slightly. Berin swallowed. “I-I-” “It’s nice to finally meet you, sir,” Correnten said before Berin could even think of a reply, stepping in front of him as he did so. “My name is-” “I know you who you are,” Father said coldly. “Berin, go home. Now.” “B-but father-” “Please, sir, it’s not Berin’s fault, let me explain-” “I’m not interested in anything you have to say. Berin. Go home.” “Sir-” “''Berin''.” Berin winced at his father’s tone, turning to Correnten. “I-I should go…” There was a pause while Correnten turned towards him. “Berin, please, don’t,” he said in a low tone. “Just don’t go there, please. I’ll explain later, just go to my place… please.” Swallowing hard, Berin looked between Correnten and his father. Everything about Correnten’s tone told him to listen, to do what Correnten said - but this was his father, how could he… With a deep breath, Berin backed away from the two, walking towards home. He didn’t know what he was going to do yet, but he had to look like he was going home no matter what. Otherwise, his father would stop him… He hoped Correnten would be alright. Berin knew his father could be formidable and stubborn. Sometimes dangerous, but only if there was a threat… He knew his father only had Berin’s best interest at heart and that was why he was so strict. But the way Correnten whispered… there had been fear in his eyes, serious concern - did Correnten think Berin would get hurt? That was nonsense… he was in big trouble, but… but… Biting his lip, he turned and made his way to Correnten’s home. He trusted Correnten… there was no reason to lie about it. Laurin's Return: Not good enough. That was the gist of the conversation he overheard one day. The conversation saying Correnten couldn’t marry him - he couldn’t provide an heir, had no experience running a country, and wasn’t a royal. Wasn’t even an anybody. Something that might’ve been forgivable if he were at least able to provide Correnten with children. But he couldn’t; he wasn’t at all good enough to rule alongside Correnten. “Of course you’re enough,” Correnten told him when he asked. Smiling as though the question were ridiculous. “What would make you ask such a thing?” “No reason,” Berin had laughed it off, snuggling closer to Correnten to distract him from the question and its implications. “Just wondering…” Except the question didn’t go away, until he was questioning if everyone else thought the same thing. If he was just a thing, a phase, before Correnten married some princess or lady. That maybe if Correnten still loved him, he could stay only as that - a lover. Not a partner. So here he was at their spot - well. What was their spot… clutching a letter he’d written tightly and sobbing under the tree where Correnten first told him he loved him. Where Berin had said it back and actually felt he belonged there… felt he found something he’d only ever read about, ever dreamed about. All he had now was the shattered reality of it all. “It really is lovely here.” Berin gasped, head jerking up as though he were imagining his father - the man who had pretended to be his father - were actually there. As if he’d disappear before Berin’s eyes. “Wh-what are you doing here, g-go away.” He sighed, resting his staff on his knee as he sat across from Berin. Still somehow large and imposing. “I’m here because I still care about you, Berin… I could sense you were in trouble.” Berin didn’t know how much of that was true, so he just sniffed, watching him carefully. Like he’d turn into a monster and drag him off. “I told you it was no good coming here, Berin…” his voice was softer, more apologetic. “Royals aren’t the same as you or I. They’re bound to standards when it regards love and marriage, and the two hardly coincide… he would’ve never been able to marry you.” Berin’s bottom lip quivered as fresh tears threatened to spill. “I just wanted to be with him…” “I know…” he somehow closed the gap fast enough to brush the tears off Berin’s cheek. “I know you did, Berin…” Sniffing and unable to control his tears, Berin hugged himself. “I don’t know what to do now… h-he’s going to marry someone else and forget me…” he sobbed. Vaguely, he could hear the pause through his pained gasps. “I can take you away from here, if you’d like… a new life. One without all this pain… anywhere you’ll be happy.” Shuddering, Beirn had to take a moment to process the words. “N-no pain…?” “Absolutely none. You could have a whole new, happy life, just as Correnten will have one. You won’t be left in a corner, alone and forgotten…” Pressing his lips together, though that did nothing for the shaking, Berin hesitated before nodding. Anywhere he wouldn’t be forgotten… even if he loved Correnten, he couldn’t bear that. “I-I want to go with you…” “Alright…” he wrapped Berin in a hug, patting his back gently and shushing him when he was hit by a fresh wave of sobs. “It’ll be okay, it’s not your fault… you didn’t know.” Berin couldn’t do anything beyond nod and wait for the crying to die down. It didn’t take too long… his father was comforting, even if he wasn’t really Berin’s father. He cared… Berin was sure to put the letter at the base of the tree before walking with his father away from there. Away from the hurt and set for a new home. When his father put an arm around his shoulders, he leaned into the embrace. The Letter: Dearest Correnten, I’m sorry I can’t say this in person, but I’m not sure I could bear that. I know nobody really thinks I’m the best choice as a husband for you, and they’re probably right… I’m not able to give you heirs or advice as good as someone who has been learning politics and how to rule since birth. And I’m not sure how well I’d be able to properly learn now, with how little I know of the world. Which is why I think it would be best if I left now, before this causes us a greater pain later on… I love you Correnten, and I always will. But I can’t bear to be left behind, as you must eventually marry someone more suitable than me… I know that’s something you would never do on purpose. But I think it would be easier for us both if we parted ways now rather than let things develop far beyond our control… I love you, Correnten. I’m sorry. -Berin Category:Graceling RP Category:Fairytale AU